


Seeing and Believing

by liadela



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Love Triangle, M/M, Pre-Slash, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadela/pseuds/liadela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie was excited when she found out Lucas was coming back to intern at the hospital but now, seeing him with Matt, Lucas' arm casually slung across Matt's shoulders as they laughed, she wished he would have just stayed in Seattle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing and Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 10 Sentence Challenge, Week 12 at the Unconventional General Hospital board, If Only in My Fantasies and inspired by a Daytime Confidential podcast.

Maxie was so excited when she found out Lucas was coming back to intern at the hospital but now, seeing him and Matt together, Lucas' arm casually slung across Matt's shoulders as they laughed together, she wished he would have just stayed in Seattle.

She stalked toward them, remembering how innocently Lucas asked, "Well, you don't mind if we go to Jake's without you, do you?" when she told them she had to work knew better than anyone how easy it was to take advantage of a trusting girlfriend, just like she knew what it was like to be ignored and pushed out of someone's life, and she didn't like it one bit.

She grabbed Lucas' arm, pulling him away from the bar and away from Matt, as she whispered loudly, "I know what you're doing - I invented what you're doing - and it's not going to work."

He responded by playing dumb, getting offended even, before storming out and leaving her to cross her arms and turn her attention back to Matt, who now sat oblivious at the bar.

"Are you attracted to my cousin?" she blurted out as soon as walked up to him.

Confusion was quickly replaced with exasperation as he answered, "Look, I know I said Robin was hot but that was only because you -"

"No," Maxie interrupted, "not Robin – Lucas!"

Matt was not a liar and as she sat across from him, now practically frozen, she saw the truth, a truth he may not have even seen, clearly in his hesitation.

"Okay … okay," Maxie said, nodding to herself as she stood up to leave, thinking it was time she got out of this town.


End file.
